halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sonasaurus
__TOC__ Yoooo Sorry I've been away, been busy with things and stuff. Anything I need to know/I can help with? Joshua (Talk) 22:26, August 20, 2013 (UTC) RvB Comic Series, continued Re: Story Thank you so much for your review of my story, it really made my day. I will be adding the next chapter sometime within the next week if you wish to continue to read it. On a side note: do you think that I would be AAO material? --Jacob13Kyle (talk) 05:50, August 22, 2013 (UTC) RvB Rp I was flicking thought the site recently and I noticed your ongoing RvB RP. I'm a big fan of he Freelancer side of RvB and I was wondering, is this RP just for people who are members of AAO or those that you are friends with and trust? I understand either way Also, nice pictures on the blog. Shame there is no liking system on wikipedia. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 11:13, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Ye, my timezone was what I was worrying about. I'm assuming that most of you live in America and I live in England (much to my continued dismay). I mean if most of you live in the east I could be around for a while but otherwise it'd be iffy. Though I do have a reason for my freelancer to continually reappear and disappear. I'll have to look and see what your collective timezones are and work out if it is possible for me. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 13:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I was expecting as much, I've done RP's like this before and there have been times where I have had to stay up fairly late. Has given me great training in excusing my characters from forth coming events. I kinda wish I had asked sooner, seeing as I'm currently not at school. Also the blog I mentioned was the latest one I made. And Brodie lives in England....interesting. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 16:12, August 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Email Thank you for your quick reply. But I can say that Halo Nation has changed a lot now since you may have seen it. We have a dedicated team who make the site be the best it can be. Of course we get the weirdoes once in a while, but they are quickly dealt with. Thank you for your time, Wilc0 "When in doubt, flee." ' ''Why doesn't anyone want to talk to me? RvB RP, continued Recently been thinking about the RvB RP but there were a few more things I want to ask before I start work on anything. I've read a bit of the RP (Slowly making my way through it) but I want to know if you are staying with the RvB style of 'serious but with some wackyness' or a more 'realistic' take on the Freelancers? Also while I would love to be in the RP from start to finish (If I can) I know from past experience, especially with this type of RP, that it isn't always the case. However as chance would have it the Freelancer I created all those years ago can help me now. His armour enhancement is a malfunctioning teleporter pack, I don't remember were that idea sprung from, but it would allow me to A. Enter and exit without leaving a character just standing there like his brain decided to wander off) which I have head to do with a lot of characters. B. Explain where he's been all this time. And C. Add a bit of humour in to the mix. I know the idea of a teleporter sounds......really odd, it does for me, but I am thinking of ways to make it less so. There was something else on my mind that I wanted to ask but for the life of me I can't remember what it was. I'll add it in when I remember. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 20:03, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Ye, when I was reading the parts I have so far it felt like you were leaning toward a more realistic take on the Freelancers. Also it's fine, even as I wrote that down it smacked me as a bit implausible. And there are only so many times that I can write down 'There is something wrong with the flux capacitor' before I start to look like Doc. Anyway I guess i'll keep thinking. Still can't remember what that other thing was. I think it was something about my signature. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 12:27, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Template:Tt M6I Since ASniper is using my version of the M6I for Agent Wyoming, is it okay to add AAO templates to that page (Era, AAO UNSC Weapons)? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:57, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Are you replacing the file, or are you uploading a new one? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 16:11, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright then, go ahead. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 16:14, September 13, 2013 (UTC) More HUD stuff The bus driver's pistol (this is going to look odd out of context) ZotD Humour Template I changed my mind about the humour template on Fireteam Achieve because I do expect the articles about them to be taken somewhat seriously and to coincide with canon, despite the humour that is inevitably going to be in the stories. I plan to develop the characters based off of their real life counterparts--IndyRevolution (talk) 04:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Summons Ghosts in the Machine The rp "Ghost in the Machine" caught my attention and I was curious if this is where I msged you if I can join, and if so I was wondering if I could join as I had read the joining rules so far, I am new to this site, but yea, I'm getting the hang of things I hope. See you soon or later, Sgt. J. Or. Re: Congrats Thanks! I'll definitely resume my work on the fanon article, especially now that it's being widely recognized. Kenny0731 (talk) 00:52, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey Yo. I've been mostly rereading my articles, choosing which ones to get rid off and which ones to keep. The Wiki I normally edit at has reached a point where editing is severely lacking (due to Death Threats, can you imagine that? It's really preposterous). And my creativity has been flowing lately, so I wanted to come back to HF, even if its only a little while, before I become a Hermit once again. Lol, the Anime Girl Image was supposed to be a sight gag to a couple of the Users, since they were fans of its series. Most likely, when I'm not busy with studying or streaming. What Anime Girl? I see no such thing. :P SotF How exactly does Dexterity affect the character? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:01, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Got it, thanks. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Also, is it okay if you decrease Rick-077's accuracy by up to 2 points, and put those points into endurance and/or strength? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:21, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the trouble, but can you make his accuracy 4, just so it's enough that he can use a Battle Rifle? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:30, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:31, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Is there a limit as to how many weapons I can have at a time per character? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:52, October 18, 2013 (UTC) M37 Machine Gun, BR55HB SR, M6D Magnum, and Combat Knife: I believe they all fit within his stat constraints. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 07:03, October 18, 2013 (UTC) You answer quickly. I was just about to tell you that I forgot about him too :P. Anyway, Needle Rifle and Incineration Cannon for him. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 07:07, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Taking this to IRC to make things easier ~''Hyper Zergling'' 07:15, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Shenanigan SotF, continued Can I have Rick-077 take the "Track down and help a team of Special Operations Sangheili (allied with humans as well) and assist them in their mission" mission, and Taszar take the "Hold a perimeter against a Flood horde and provide aid for the wounded" mission? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 22:51, October 19, 2013 (UTC) DIVINE SON - Reboot Edition! Ghosts in the Machine How would one join Ghosts in the Machine?Spartans never die\Spartan-D042 (talk) 02:26, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing Kindly remove your ban on the Irk? As previously stated, that particular jest has died and been buried, insomuch as I am concerned. If you require a more formal apology for its brief resuscitation, you shall have it. Apologies for being away for a while - the last have been eventual days. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 21:30, October 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Appeal RE: Appeal Admin eval RE: Administrative Evaluation Isto's DIVINE SON debut RE: IRC Conduct RE: Saulosians Yeah I know. I'm out camping right now, hence my lack of activity this week. RE: Edit WYC notification. Thank you for your comments on our page concerning the planet Calpamos, this is an information sheet drawn up by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, purely to emphasize facts about this planet and therefore is only a one off, it may come across as fairly long, but this will save us the inconvenience of accessing this page again, it contains all the data needed for any future missions to the Zeta Reticuli system. Regards, Mike Lock, chief science officer, Weyland-Yutani Corporation. hello i'm new to this fanon but i love storys and writing them and as you may not have any proof of any good writing i stay true to my charicterhave trouble saying that basic stuff to know about me is that i'm 13 but like to be nice. if im allowed to join plz tell me what i must do and if yo have any roles for me. thank you. i would like to join ghost in the machine--Shadowolf213 (talk) 14:05, December 4, 2013 (UTC)shadowolf